


Милая Го-чан

by IrhelSol



Series: Реборн: редкое [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, F/M, Het, M/M, Male Slash, Pre-Slash, Rating: PG13, Romance, midi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 17:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13195173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrhelSol/pseuds/IrhelSol
Summary: Красивая злая девочка...





	Милая Го-чан

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: iris M, Sabaku no Shukaku  
> Написано на Мириады Миров в 2016 году

Леви в сердцах захлопнул дверцу машины. Внутри кипели раздражение и злость, готовые извергаться громом и молниями. Надо было идти тренировать своих ребят, а то расслабятся, тупицы, или устроить спарринг с этими, языкастыми. Но драться с Луссурией бессмысленно — Леви на кулаках хорош, но не профессионал, да потом этот же профессионал будет тебя лечить — это коробило. А Принца поранишь, так он в истерику впадёт, босс рассердится. Леви гнева босса не боялся, но лишний раз расстраивать его не хотел.  
  
Но в ушах до сих пор стояли насмешки Бельфегора, этого несносного подростка, даром что гений коронованный, и пидораса Луссурии: наверняка перетрахал весь свой отряд и потому считает, что может давать советы. Советы Леви не любил. И его личная жизнь никого не касалась. Неудачи в том числе.  
  
Он поставил машину на сигнализацию и пошёл, куда глаза глядят. Рядом был парк, неподалёку от него россыпью теснились летние кафе, ресторанчики и бары, можно попробовать с кем-нибудь познакомиться, выпить кофе с мороженым… дальше этого Леви не загадывал. Ему нужна была девушка, которая отвечала бы его вкусам и не шарахалась от него, как от чумы. С обаянием у Леви всё было плохо, слишком мрачный и замкнутый, он не умел знакомиться, тупо стеснялся. Себя, своих мозолистых рук, которыми мог поймать молнию, а вот трогать нежные женские ручки — страшно.   
  
На Шевроле Каптива, которую он купил недавно, снять подружку на дороге или у бара проще простого, но ему не нужны были шлюхи и падкие на богатеньких папиков девки. Он хотел, чтобы встречались именно с ним, а не с его кошельком. Впрочем, одевался он по-простому, тенниска и свободного покроя летние брюки, только часы, туфли и портмоне выдавали, что у него есть деньги. Проблема заключалась в том, что Леви сам про себя знал — его боялись. Огромный массивный мужик с пирсингом, тату и тяжёлым взглядом мало кого привлекал. Но даже если он бы обвешался воздушными шариками и цветами, не помогло бы — от него за милю несло запахом крови, которой он был заляпан по уши. Он даже усы отрастил, чтобы смягчить линию рта, — Луссурия долго надоедал, что у него якобы вечно недовольный вид, охал и ахал, придурок. И просто достал — каждый раз заговаривал об этом, то за обеденным столом, то на собрании, спасу никакого не было! Уж кто бы судил, как должен выглядеть настоящий мужчина, хрен крашенный! В результате за ужином они попытались начистить друг другу рожи и разозлили босса, влетело тогда обоим. А на следующее утро в столовой босс посмотрел на Леви этак задумчиво и приказал что-нибудь сделать с рожей. Приказ босса для Леви священен всегда. Вот он и отрастил усы.  
  
Пройдя в парк, Леви сел на близстоящую скамью, натянул до бровей соломенную шляпу. Молодая мамочка с ребёнком в коляске, который тут же начал надрывно орать, отодвинулась на край, а потом и вовсе ушла, пару раз нервно оглянувшись. Леви привык, почти смирился с такой реакцией — дети его тоже не любили. Но сегодня утром после особенно мерзких подколок решил, что пора что-то с этим делать.  
  
Мимо него по тропинке от кафе просеменила миниатюрная хорошенькая девушка, щебетавшая в гарнитуру по-французски. Её взгляд блуждал, и вот, зацепился за Леви — тот через силу улыбнулся, приветливо, как ему показалось. Голубые глаза расширились, девушка что-то сбивчиво зашептала, прибавив шагу. Леви скис. И ругнулся, когда две девки, одетые в ультракороткие шорты и топики, громко смеясь, стали тыкать в него пальцем и на американском английском спросили, можно ли с ним сфотографироваться. Они сунули прохожему свою мыльницу и повисли на Леви, по обе стороны, отставив большие пальцы. Отказывать девушкам тот не умел, и с этим тоже что-то надо было делать. Поэтому, когда ему предложили купить выпить, Леви сказал «no». Получилось грубо и резко, и, кажется, девки обиделись. Леви вздохнул. Вот так всегда.  
  
Ему нравились милые девушки, вроде хранительницы тумана Вонголы, но к ней Леви никогда бы не стал подкатывать, и не только потому, что та из подружек Савады или он робел под влажным взглядом больших глаз. Туманники — те ещё извращенцы. Леви пару раз видел, как развлекалась Маммон, ему хватило. Не то что бы он был против разнообразия в постели, но у всего есть предел. М.М. внешне была настолько же симпатична, насколько стервозна. Стерв Леви не любил. Ему нравились скромные и недоступные. Можно чуточку строптивые. А полные их противоположности подходили знакомиться сами. Несколько раз потусив так с одной боксёршей, громко гоготавшей, хлеставшей пиво не хуже иных мужиков и едва не сломавшей ему нос, и певичкой, протащившей его через весь цвет ночной рок-тусовки с групповушками и наркотой, Леви понял, что это не его. Не его типажи, не его отношения. Ему не хотелось мямлю, девушка должна была быть мягкой, но смелой, чтобы не испугалась Леви и чтобы, как средневековый рыцарь, он брал эту крепость.   
  
Никто поблизости не хотел быть завоёванным. Шлюхи, готовые изобразить за деньги почти всё что угодно, не в счёт. Леви расстроенно огляделся, почёсывая грудь, и замер. По дорожке в сторону кафетериев шла светловолосая девушка. Лица было толком не разглядеть, но многослойная юбка так зазывно шуршала, что он сглотнул, даже сдвинул тёмные очки на лоб. Моду у слабого пола ходить в брюках-джинсах-шортах Леви не одобрял. Девушка должна быть женственной, а ничто не подчёркивает девичью нежность лучше, чем платья и юбки. Длинные оставляли поле для фантазии, полуголые же девицы не имели никакой тайны, это Леви тоже не нравилось. Он присмотрелся.  
  
Волосы отливали чистейшим серебром, ветерок доносил чарующий тонкий аромат, наверняка, её духи. Запах был смутно знаком и почему-то в сознании всплыл образ скорпиона. Леви помотал головой, встал и как зачарованный пошёл следом. Маленькая, не более чем по плечо Леви, худощавая, она прижимала к боку большую цветную сумку и шла как-то неловко, шаркая лодочками на небольшом каблуке по асфальту. Было в этом что-то трогательное. Как и в крохотных косичках с вплетенными в них лентами. Кофточка с длинными рукавами целомудренно скрывала руки, а юбка, длинная и в оборках, — ноги. Тонкий шарф на шее был такой же алый, как и ленты, и притягивал взгляд.  
  
Недалеко от поворота девушка попыталась прикурить, но зажигалка чихала вхолостую, и Леви порадовался, что всегда для таких моментов носит с собой дорогую зиппо, призванную производить впечатление. Но и самому Леви нравился её массивный и надёжный дизайн. Походил на него.  
  
Леви догнал девушку и вытащил зажигалку, запалил огонёк. Та бросила на него косой взгляд, затянулась и кивнула. Леви обратил внимание на множество колец на длинных пальцах и браслетов на запястьях. Серебро или бижутерия, Леви не разбирался. Руки были музыкальные, Леви однажды крутил с пианисткой, запомнил. Правда, она оказалась наркоманкой и сторчалась, но играла здорово.   
  
Эта девушка не отшатнулась, не вздрогнула, не скривилась, кажется, даже улыбнулась после того, как выдохнула облачко дыма. Сердце Леви забилось чаще от этой улыбки, да просто от того, что девушка оказалась не из пугливых, так легко и просто откликнулась, милая, хорошая... неторопливо пошла дальше, вперёд, с сигаретой став будто бы увереннее. Попка под оборками должна быть что надо, невпопад подумал Леви и одёрнул себя. Не время мечтать, надо действовать. Собравшись с духом, он окликнул незнакомку:  
  
— Синьорина, вы потерялись? Вам помочь?  
  
— Нет.  
  
Голос резкий и сосредоточенный. Низковатый и хриплый для девушки, но для курящей это нормально. Леви нравились курящие. Это придавала им шарма.  
  
— Можно узнать ваше имя?  
  
— Нет.  
  
Стесняется? Или всё-таки боится?  
  
— Я вас не обижу, — пробасил он, обмирая от неуверенности. Как он вообще смеет подкатывать к красавице? Уродиной или заурядной такая никак не могла быть. — Меня Леви зовут. Давайте знакомиться.  
  
— Мне не интересно, — отрезала незнакомка и свернула за угол. Леви остановился. Потёр шею. Досадливо цыкнул. Её запах все еще навязчиво дурманил, волосы будто наяву блестели на солнце, а шорох юбки звучал в ушах. Ну не силу же применять! Девушку хотелось рассмотреть поближе, а ещё лучше — пощупать. Но какой уж там! Леви побрёл обратно, в досаде стянув с себя шляпу и очки. Иррационально хотелось кого-нибудь напугать.  
  
За поворотом, оставшимся позади, послышался звук падающего тела и злые выкрики. Леви рванул туда, пробежал метров двести и встал как вкопанный. На земле в позе эмбриона скорчился лысыватый мужчина в костюме, прикрывавшийся руками, а незнакомка пинала его ногами, звучно выплёвывая:  
  
— Похотливый козёл! Посмеешь ещё раз меня тронуть!..  
  
И вдруг обернулась; падающий сбоку свет выхватил прозрачную зелень расширившихся глаз, но в них отразились не испуг или отвращение, к которым Леви привык, а смятение. Наверное, решила, что он её обвинит в чём-то. Но смелая скромная девушка, защищавшая свою честь, не могла быть виноватой! Леви решил её ободрить:  
  
— С вами всё в порядке, синьорина? Вам помочь? Этот человек обидел вас?  
  
Смятение сменилось подозрительностью и настороженностью. «Похотливый козёл» запричитал и пополз, но Леви в пару шагов настиг его и вздёрнул за шиворот рубашки.  
  
— Спасите! Полиция!   
  
— Заткнись! — одновременно обрубили Леви и незнакомка. Леви повернулся, получив наконец возможность рассмотреть её поближе, встряхнул козла, как мешок мусора. Тот засучил ногами, но когда Леви его повторно встряхнул, обмяк.  
  
— Что мне с ним сделать?  
  
— Хм, — незнакомка растерянно моргнула и машинально прикурила новую сигарету. Хорошенькая. Черты неуловимо восточные: немного миндалевидные глаза, лепные скулы, приятная форма чуть полноватых губ. Сильно накрашена, но это ничего. — Да брось ты этого ублюдка.  
  
Леви выпустил воротник накрахмаленной рубашки и пнул типа под зад. Тот отполз на четвереньках, потом кое-как встал и понёсся прочь.  
  
Из сумочки синьорины заиграл Шопен — Принц часто слушал классику, и в Варии совсем не знать её было невозможно: не захочешь — запомнишь. Синьорина достала раскладушку, чёрную, с брелоком в виде черепушки, посмотрела на экран, нахмурилась и ответила:  
  
— Сиди в Японии и не рыпайся, я всё сделаю сам...а.  
  
— Извини, шторм никак не кончается, рейс опять отложили. Го-чан! Береги себя! — голос был громкий и весёлый, Леви стало неудобно, что он подслушал разговор, но зато он теперь знал, как зовут его незнакомку. Го-чан. Что-то японское? Всё японское Леви недолюбливал из солидарности с боссом, но Го-чан больше походила на итальянку, чем на азиатку, так что можно было и закрыть глаза на эту досадную деталь.  
  
Го-чан буркнула что-то вроде «бейсбольный придурок» и дала отбой. Наверное, с братом разговаривала. Она смерила Леви скептическим взглядом — он даже взопрел от напряжения.   
  
— Может, вас проводить?  
  
Го-чан фыркнула, покачала головой.  
  
— Нет, я сама справлюсь. Эээ, спасибо.  
  
Развернулась и пошла по тропинке дальше, а Леви расстроенно смотрел ей вслед. Потом заметил компанию молодых парней, которые шли им навстречу и, поравнявшись с Го-чан, заулюлюкали и засвистели. Та дёрнулась — испугалась, наверное, — развернулась и кошкой подскочила к Леви. Взяла его под руку со словами:  
  
— А знаешь, может и проводить. А то я так никогда до кафе не дойду. Всякие придурки норовят полапать, ур-роды. Эти уже одиннадцатые.  
  
Леви захлестнула волна радости: из всех она выбрала его! Он осторожно пожал руку Го-чан и чинно повёл вперёд. Покосился — уголок губ девушки был приподнят. Она рада? Гордость распирала грудь — он защитит её от всего окружающего мира, если понадобится. И, может, даже телефончик у неё вызнает, а потом пригласит на свидание.  
  
Они прошли мимо ближайшего кафе — Го-чан потянула его дальше, сказала, там есть танцевальная площадка и вообще, это её любимое, со второго этажа отличный вид. Глаза у неё при этом так горели, что Леви сам загорелся. Только бы не отдавить нежные ножки Го-чан… сорок третьего размера. Хм.  
  
Танцевать Леви умел, но тоже стеснялся, а от этого становился неуклюжим.   
  
По пути Леви захотел подарить Го-чан цветы. Она так засмущалась, что едва не навернулась на ровном месте. Посмотрела на Леви как на слабоумного:  
  
— Мне? Цветы? З-зачем?  
  
— Ты красивая, Го-чан. И нравишься мне, — рискнул добавить Леви.  
  
— А-а-а, — и вновь закурила. Неловко топталась на месте у края пешеходной дорожки, поглядывала на часы, пока Леви покупал нежно-розовые пионы, огромный букет. Они чудесно оттеняли красоту Го-чан, такие же кружевные, как её юбка. Но сама она, такое ощущение, не знала, что с ними делать. Неужели такой очаровательной девушке не дарили цветов? Быть того не может! Го-чан приняла их и слегка покраснела.  
  
— Люблю пионы, — пробормотала она, — моя мама всегда ими пахла…  
  
Мать Леви обычно пахла дешёвым портвейном, женщина была грубая, неухоженная, ласки он от неё не видел. Поэтому тактично промолчал.  
  
Из кафе, со второго этажа в виде полукруглой веранды, открывался чудесный вид на площадь с фонтанами. Им принесли вазу под цветы, и они тут же сделали заказ. Го-чан попросила кофе, стейк и картошку, и Леви восхитился: в здоровом теле здоровый аппетит! Он-то ожидал обезжиренного йогурта или салата из травы. Мать его детей должна хорошо питаться.   
  
Го-чан ела и осматривала залу пытливым взглядом из-под чёлки. Иногда перегибалась через лёгкие перильца — Леви хотелось придержать её за талию — и, кажется, следила за каждой проезжающей машиной. А ещё часто поглядывала на часы.  
  
— Го-чан, ты кого-то ждёшь? — Леви отложил ложечку и утёр усы: мороженое вечно прилипало к ним.  
  
— Да… Нет! В смысле… — Го-чан нахмурилась, пожевала губу, глянула ещё раз на часы, на цветы… и лицо её просветлело, а на губах появилась улыбка. Леви сглотнул. От этой улыбки дыхание замирало, такая смесь тонкой нежности, предвкушения, опасности и невинности была в ней. Незнакомое щекотное чувство пробежало вдоль позвоночника.  
  
— Я жду одну девушку. Подозреваю, что она изменяет моему бо… другу. Слышала, у них встреча здесь сегодня. После двух.  
  
Го-чан не врала. Смотрела прямо, в голосе её клокотало возмущение, пальцы сжали вилку так, что побелели. За время своей работы Леви научился различать ложь и правду. Он любил, когда с ним были честны. Но это значило, что ни о каком свидании и речи не идёт! Гром и молнии! Но… Впрочем… если он ей поможет, то завоюет доверие, признательность и шанс на ужин? Леви подавил разочарование, подобрался и деловито спросил:  
  
— Известно, на какой машине и кто должен подъехать?  
  
— На чёрной Ламборджини, невысокий кучерявый шатен. Она — рыжая.  
  
Леви кивнул. Следить ему приходилось. И в засаде сидеть. Может, сам Господь хочет, чтобы он помог Го-чан? Леви не верил в случайности. Только в предначертанное. Или в замыслы босса. Босс тут вряд ли был замешан. Оставалось провидение.  
  
— А как ты докажешь измену?  
  
Го-чан молча вытащила из сумочки фотоаппарат. Предусмотрительная.  
  
— Что от меня требуется? — серьёзно спросил Леви.  
  
Кажется, Го-чан растерялась. Какой же он рыцарь, если не поможет даме? Он так Го-чан и сказал.  
  
— Мне надо проветриться, — она суетливо встала, шелестя юбкой, и Леви испугался, что сказал что-то не то, но увидел, как Го-чан достаёт из сумки пачку сигарет и выдохнул.  
  
Доковырял мороженое, любимое, с цедрой и шоколадом, и задумался. Чем больше он узнавал милую Го-чан, тем больше проникался симпатией и тем больше его что-то смущало. Какое-то дежа вю. Он повертел перстень на пальце и глянул вниз на улицу.  
  
Мощёная дорога и клумбы, залитые ярким солнцем, нервные прохожие…. Нервные? Какой-то хмырь громко приставал к его Го-чан. Леви перемахнул через перила и, мягко приземлившись, — он гордился тем, что при своём росте умел так, — положил руку на плечо вертлявому денди. Тот как раз говорил что-то про «сладких цыпочек». Лицо у Го-чан при этих словах было страшное, фурия! Разве что волосы не развевались.   
  
— Какие-то проблемы, милая? — Леви сурово сдвинул брови и сжал пальцы в кулак.  
  
Денди обернулся, побледнел, увидев Леви, и отшатнулся. Леви мысленно выругался. Это был сыночек мелкого мафиози Адриано. Только разборок с мафией ему не хватало.  
  
Адриано нервно дёрнулся, шаря глазами по сторонам, видимо, в поисках своих телохранителей, и не найдя их, заискивающе произнёс:  
  
— Извини, приятель, я не знал, что это твоя девушка!  
  
«Твоя девушка» приятно согрело внутренности.  
  
— Я бы и сама могла разобраться, — зло фыркнула Го-чан, а на щеках её вновь расцвёл румянец, как два лепестка пиона. Стеснительная. Леви ей подмигнул, а потом, уже потянув на второй этаж, шепнул, щекотнув усами аккуратное ушко:  
  
— Конспирация же. Скандал привлечёт внимание, и ты не сможешь выследить... Как их зовут, кстати?  
  
— Орландо и Франческа, — буркнула Го-чан. Молча хмурилась, щёлкала зажигалкой, пока официант не взглянул на неё предупреждающе. Го-чан встряхнулась и возмущённо зашептала:  
  
— Да достали эти козлы! Проходу не дают! То по заднице шлёпнут, — тут её хорошенькое личико перекосило так, что даже Леви впечатлился, — то целоваться и обниматься лезут, то с погаными комплиментами и предложениями подкатывают. Я что, на проститутку похожа?!  
  
— Нет! — горячо пробасил Леви. — Ты нежная, хрупкая и… и…  
  
Го-чан так на него посмотрела, что Леви сдулся, а все слова вылетели из головы. Во взгляде яшмовых глаз сверкали ярость и недоумение. Похожим взглядом смотрел босс на тогда ещё будущего Десятого Вонголу, и тут-то Леви понял, что влюбился в Го-чан окончательно.  
  
— Дурак, — раздражённо припечатала Го-чан, и Леви закивал. Как тут ума-то не лишиться. Но Го-чан вдруг вскинулась, подхватила его под руку и втянула в группу танцующих.  
  
— Они здесь! Вон, в углу!  
  
Леви подхватил Го-чан за талию — на ощупь она оказалась твёрдой и сильной — и закружил, стараясь незаметно глянуть в указанном направлении.  
  
Рыжую девчонку он не знал, молоденькая и смазливая, в брючном костюме и на шпильках, а вот Орландо был тем самым Орландо, внебрачным сыном дона Беччио, которого на прошлой неделе Варии заказывали Песка, но не сошлись с Маммон в цене. Дон Беччио официально сына наследником не признал, но тот по некоторым данным работал на отца. Или мутил свои интриги, но в любом случае в последнее время от него были одни неприятности.  
  
Что-то многовато мафиози в одном месте.  
  
— Мне надо послушать, о чём они говорят, — горячо прошептала Го-чан, и у Леви волоски на руках встали дыбом от её голоса. Он сглотнул и спросил:  
  
— Зачем?  
  
Факт встречи оставалось только зафиксировать, а это лучше сделать из во-он той части зала. Правда, на любовников эти двое не походили. При встрече не обнялись, не поцеловались, говорили с серьёзными минами, ни улыбки, ни приветливого взгляда. Даже на людях блюдут конфиденциальность? Или, может, они просто знакомые или деловые партнёры, и любовные штучки тут не при чём? Стоп. Какие дела могут быть у Орландо с простой смертной, чьей-то обычной девчонкой? Или необычной? Кто тогда этот друг Го-чан?  
  
Они покружили ещё немного, и Леви на время даже померещилось, что они просто танцуют, как и другие парочки. Улыбаются друг другу. Прижимаются… Но на самом деле Го-чан просто играла на публику, и улыбка у неё была чуть кровожадная, и прижималась она, чтобы лучше и незаметнее рассмотреть Орландо и Франческу. И всё равно Леви ловил мгновения, наслаждался, а не только подыгрывал. Пару раз они оказались у столика этих двоих довольно близко, но расслышать толком ничего не смогли, кроме ничего не значащих обрывков фраз.  
  
Леви и Го-чан сели, их столик удачно находился неподалёку. Го-чан вытащила фотоаппарат, пощёлкала пионы, площадь с фонтанами, для виду, и навела объектив на Леви. За ним как раз сидели те двое. Умно. Леви чуть сдвинулся и улыбнулся.  
  
Что-то не давало ему покоя. Что-то не сходилось. И дело было не в их недосвидании и слежке, Леви чувствовал себя отлично, помогая Го-чан. Но профессиональное чутьё подсказывало: здесь что-то не чисто, ты видишь не всю картину.  
  
Го-чан опустила фотоаппарат и замерла.  
  
— Вот стерва!  
  
Леви осторожно обернулся. На столе лежал чёрный пластиковой прямоугольник обычной канцелярской папки. В ней — какие-то бумаги, даже мелькнула фотография, когда Орландо бегло просматривал содержимое.  
  
Смутные предчувствия начали оформляться в понимание и новые вопросы, Леви развернулся обратно к Го-чан, чтобы задать их, — она смотрела в сторону, и на её лице проступало отвращение.  
  
— Ла-а-а-поч-ка-а-а! — раздалось рядом и, покачиваясь, к их столику вразвалку подвалил Адриано. Судя по глазам, накачался наркоты и осмелел. — А пошли со мной танцевать! И во-обще, айда к нашему столику, там мои пацаны, они угощают.  
  
Он кивнул в сторону, за столиком у прохода сидели два квадратных телохранителя в чёрных костюмах, которые отсалютовали им.  
  
Леви рассвирепел. Но сдержался и ровно, громко и чётко произнёс:  
  
— Девушка занята. Вали отсюда, — и добавил любимое словечко босса, — мусор.  
  
— Сам вали! Не видишь, я с ней разговариваю! Ла-а-а-поч-ка-а!  
  
Леви встал, хрустнул костяшками, краем глаза отмечая, как побледнела Го-чан и сжались её кулачки. Таким заедет, мало не покажется, ещё и кольца как кастет могут сыграть. В животе у Леви знакомо скучивалось от предвкушения. Обычно его рост и комплекция, да и общий внешний вид были достаточным доводом, чтобы не нарываться, но Адриано под кайфом явно не видел берегов и море ему было по колено. Ещё и охрана за плечами. Плохо.  
  
— Пойдём, выйдем. Вместе с твоими приятелями, — буркнул Леви.  
  
Адриано визгливо рассмеялся и подал знак своим «дружкам». Те отставили пиво и подошли. В зале на них начали оглядываться, шептаться.  
  
— Синьоры, нам не нужно неприятностей! — к ним подскочил официант. — Выясняйте отношения в другом месте!  
  
— Ну пошли, выйдем, — усмехнулся один громила, в очках. Второй демонстративно приподнял полу пиджака, демонстрируя пистолет, и добавил:  
  
— А наш друг пока поворкует с твоей милочкой.  
  
— Ещё чего! — возмутилась его маленькая Го-чан и бросила тревожный взгляд в сторону парочки, за которой они следили. Те засобирались, видимо, их встреча окончилась, а может, эти дебилы их спугнули: Орландо мог и узнать Адриано. — Пошёл нахрен, урод! — и швырнула в Адриано вазу с цветами.  
  
Облитый и обсыпанный цветами, тот заорал, покраснев так, словно у него сейчас приступ случится, выхватил пистолет у бугая в очках — макаров, отстранённо отметил Леви — и пальнул в воздух.  
  
Поднялся визг и крики, люди посыпались на пол, те, кто был ближе к выходу, ломанулись наружу, а какой-то кретин, спасаясь, навернулся вниз головой через перила. Со второго этажа. Внизу тоже закричали. К столику Орландо ломанулись двое в штатском, наверняка тоже телохранители. Леви укорил себя, что не вычислил их сразу, слишком увлёкся Го-чан, да и кафешка была людная. Он зажёг кольцо, готовый ткнуть в коробочку с Ливией, лежавшую в кармане брюк. В суматохе ската никто не заметит. Но вот что делать с камерами? Сначала вырубить их? Да, это наилучший вариант. Пока денди наставлял дуло пистолета с него на Го-чан, а сам, обернувшись к своим ухмыляющимся бугаям, орал: «Ну как я их, а!?», Леви вызвал свою верную подругу и несколькими крохотными разрядами вывел из строя камеры — их расположение он машинально отметил, когда они только вошли в кафе.  
  
Леви на секунду отвлёкся, выискивая Орландо, — его ребята проталкивали босса к выходу, раскидывая простой люд.  
  
— А теперь ты пойдёшь со мной, сучка! — Адриано потянул руку к Го-чан, и Леви на рефлексах выбил у него пистолет. Адриано взвизгнул, а бугай в очках навалился на Леви, пытаясь задушить. Завязалась борьба.  
  
— Ложись, бомба, — грубый окрик, почти как у их капитана Сквало, раздался за спиной, и Леви машинально подчинился приказу, одновременно удивляясь: это точно был голос Го-чан. Адриано упал на пол, его очкарик схватил от напарника пулю, предназначавшуюся Леви, отлетел и повалил столик Орландо. Раздался взрыв, совсем рядом. А потом ещё и ещё. Взрывы гремели один за другим, всё заволокло дымом, уши заложило. Леви пополз наугад, пытаясь найти Го-чан, шарил руками, пока не наткнулся на что-то. Это была женщина. Франческа — порыв ветра рассеял дым, и он узнал рыжие волосы. На животе была кровь. Адриано, тупица, подстрелил её. Леви пополз дальше вперёд, к месиву у прохода, и наткнулся на стонущего Орландо. Кажется, его оглушило взрывом. Рядом с ним валялись без сознания его люди и папка. Леви засунул её под тенниску. Всё происходящее было подозрительно, а папка явно ценная. Для Варии — возможно, для Го-чан — наверняка.   
  
Из клубов дыма вынырнула Го-чан, коротко осведомилась: «Живой?» — и потянула его в другую сторону.   
  
— Жаль, папка проебалась. Пока я разбиралась с Адриано и его бугаем, они успели свалить.  
  
— Она у меня, — всё-таки знает и Адриано. — И не ругайся так, Го-чан, тебе не идёт.  
  
— Я тебя обожаю, — ухмыльнулась Го-чан, прикурила фитиль вытащенного из сумки… динамита?! — бросила за плечо, — и это было очень сексуально! — прежде чем нырнуть в неприметную дверь: черный ход для служебного персонала.   
  
Леви в тот момент уже решил, на ком женится.  
  
  
— Ловите их! — заорал Орландо со второго этажа своим людям, мечущимся внизу, когда они с Го-чан уже скрывались за углом.  
  
Они проскочили через сквер, налетев на кого-то у фонтана. Кажется, это был тот «похотливый козёл», что приставал к милой Го-чан. За спинами слышался топот, и они снова свернули, перемахнули через ограду и затаились в растущих вдоль неё кустах. Козёл оказался не только похотливым, но и злопамятным, они слышали, как он сообщал, в какой стороне они скрылись.   
  
Выскочили на какую-то мощеную площадку с ещё одним фонтаном. Вокруг множество парочек целовалось под одобрительные крики и аплодисменты. То тут, то там щёлкали вспышки — Леви только тогда обратил внимание, что уже сумерки. Го-чан втащила его в куча-малу, в самые задние ряды, и прошептала:  
  
— Нагнись!  
  
Леви склонился. В следующую секунду они целовались.  
  
— Это для конспирации, — произнесла Го-чан одними губами и скосила взгляд.   
  
Преследователи затормозили у столпотворения, но в парочки особенно не всматривались, занятые тем, как отбиться от настойчивых предложений самим поучаствовать во флешмобе, или что это было.  
  
У Леви же сердце захлёбывалось совсем не от того, что их могут заметить, или сожаления, что оставил шляпу и очки в кафе. А от вкуса губ — табак и помада, от их мягкости и теплоты, от того, как Го-чан прижималась к нему своим гибким и трепетным телом, едва балансируя, чтобы не свалиться в фонтан. От неё терпко пахло духами, косметикой и динамитом — самый лучший аромат в мире, решил Леви, теряя голову. И прихватил Го-чан за зад.  
  
Несмотря на то, что та очень смутилась и дала ему под дых, конкурс на самый лучший поцелуй они выиграли.  
  
— У тебя не усы, а ёршик для сортира, — проворчала Го-чан, потирая лицо, и Леви мысленно поклялся усы сбрить.   
  
Они побрели из парка. К телу неприятно липла папка, как поступить, он не знал. Смотрел на растрепавшиеся косички и обвисшие ленты, на тёмное пятно грязи на щеке… Рукав кофточки разошёлся по шву, а юбка — вся усыпана мелким мусором. Но даже так Го-чан была самая очаровательная.  
  
Она присела на корточки, собрав юбку между ног и выставив острые коленки, затянутые в белые чулки; Леви сглотнул. Отвернулся, рассматривая дорожку, петляющую между клумб с цветами: красные, жёлтые и синие, названий он не знал. Щёлкнула зажигалка, и потянуло уже знакомым запахом табака. Едкий. Леви неловко потоптался рядом.   
  
— Противник курения? — как-то даже сочувственно спросила Го-чан. Леви вздохнул, присел рядом и помотал головой:  
  
— Нет, просто… — и не нашёл слов. Вот же дурень. Поэтому ему так сложно найти девушку. Кивнул на косички: — Давай переплету.  
  
Го-чан пожала плечами, наверное, это значило, что она не против. Выдохнув струю дыма, сказала в пустоту:  
  
— Надо будет залечь на дно. Меня-то не найдут, а вот ты приметный.   
  
Стало неуютно. И это «не найдут» странным образом задело. Он осторожно пропустил волосы между пальцами, распрямляя их, разделил на три пряди и начал плести, придерживая ленту. Его грубые пальцы привыкли к мелкой работе: дома у себя Леви иногда вязал. Научился после того, как опрокинул несколько дорогих тарелок, и Маммон ныла и жаловалась на его косорукость, пока Сквало не наорал, что носить выпивку и еду боссу он больше не разрешит, если Леви что-нибудь со всем этим не сделает.  
  
Леви затянул бант, складывая в уме образ скорпиона, динамит, профессиональное «на дно», слежку… озарение почти случилось, когда он прикоснулся ко второй косичке, но тут прозвучал выстрел — и сразу другой. В плечо как будто палкой ударили, Леви отбросило вперёд, по тенниске потекло что-то липкое, в боку и плече похолодело. «Го-чан», — успел подумать Леви, прежде чем потерять сознание.  
  
Очнулся он, когда его куда-то волокли. В нос забивался запах сигарет и крови, в ушах шумело, перед глазами плавала жёлтая муть. Тело было тяжелым, в боку тянуло и дёргало, а шёл он явно на автопилоте. Попытался пошевелить раненной рукой — не почувствовал её.  
  
— Го-чан, — позвал Леви, но вышел какой-то сип. Рот пересох, распухший, как кусок протухшего мяса, язык с трудом ворочался.  
  
— Молчи. Мы почти дошли. Тут есть гостиница, та ещё дыра, но можно переждать. Я вызвала подмогу, тебя подлатают, у меня не получается.  
  
Леви с трудом понял сказанное, скорее уловил смысл. Прислушался к себе. Ощущения знакомые. Даже слишком. И дело не в том, что чувствовал он себя деревянным. Это другое, чужеродное. Успокаивающее и питающее энергией одновременно.  
  
— Солнце и дождь?  
  
— Угу. Но не основные, так что сам понимаешь, могу только приостановить кровь, немного затянуть рану.  
  
Мысли текли лениво, заторможено, как всегда бывало от дождя. Но солнце немного разогнало туман в голове, хотя вялость никуда не девалась.   
  
— Так ты из мафии?  
  
— Ты тоже, — почему-то огрызнулась Го-чан.  
  
Он должен был догадаться ещё в кафе! Вот дурак! Так увлёкся девушкой, что всякий профессионализм потерял! Но… может в этой истории есть высший смысл? Ему, похоже, подходит девушка из мафии.  
  
— Ты-то цела?  
  
— Да. На мне только твоя кровь.  
  
— А что с нападавшими?  
  
— Мертвы.  
  
Они доволоклись до означенной цели. Здесь, видимо, привыкли к таким гостям или достаточно дать на лапу и на всё закроют глаза — Леви знал подобные места. Через несколько минут они спокойно поднялись на второй этаж и ввалились в первую же дверь. Тяжело дыша, Го-чан мужественно дотащила его до дивана в подобии гостиной и свалила на продавленный облезлый диван. Дойти до спальни не было сил у обоих.  
  
Леви смотрел на окровавленную Го-чан, и ему хотелось плакать от счастья. Боль возвращалась, мысли становились обрывистыми, перед глазами снова желтело.  
  
— Пуля, та, что в плечо, — навылет, а в бочине вторая застряла, но вроде ничего жизненно важного не задето. Но ты всё равно не смей отключаться, придурок, слышишь?  
  
— Угу. Как скажешь, Го-чан.  
  
Она помолчала и тихо произнесла:  
  
— Спасибо, ты меня прикрыл, — и выбила из пачки сигарету.  
  
— Дай… — Леви попытался сглотнуть и закашлялся.  
  
— Воды? Сейчас.  
  
Вообще-то Леви хотел не этого, но против воды не был. И хотя Го-чан поддерживала его голову, часть стакана он пролил на себя, а остатки жадно выхлебал. Со вторым стаканом справился уже лучше. Кивнул и попросил:  
  
— …прикурить дай.  
  
Го-чан удивилась, но задавать вопросы не стала. Взяла отложенную сигарету, поднесла ко рту Леви и подожгла.  
  
— Учти, это последняя.  
  
Леви осторожно затянулся. Ещё раз кивнул. С затаённым любованием жадно смотрел, как Го-чан делает затяжку, обхватывая губами со смазанной помадой светлый фильтр, и весь заходился от интимности процесса, а потом с благоговением вновь затягивался сам.  
  
— Классная у тебя татуировка. Это горгулья?  
  
Леви дотронулся до перевязанного алым шарфом плеча, самодовольно улыбнулся.  
  
— Я эскиз сам нарисовал. Она мне приснилась. Что это я. Посредник между богом и людьми.  
  
Между боссом и рядовыми.  
  
— Круто! Тоже всё мифическое любишь?  
  
Глаза Го-чан загорелись огнём интереса. Она впервые смотрела на Леви с любопытством и восхищением.  
  
— Можешь потрогать, — милостиво разрешил Леви. Девушек татуировки обычно пугали или отвращали, как он сам, но Го-чан — совсем другое дело. Она провела сухой ладонью по изображению, задевая ободками колец, заставляя замирать и не дышать. Мечтательно улыбнулась. То ли от улыбки, то ли пламени дождя и солнца Леви захорошело.  
  
— Круто. Я тоже себе хотела татуировку, цучиноко, знаешь такое?  
  
— Легендарное змееподобное существо из Японии? — припомнил Леви.  
  
— Да! — восторженно подхватила Го-чан. — Я облазила Кансай и Сикоку в его поисках, но так ничего и не нашла. Зато в Северо-Восточной Японии цучиноко известно как «Бати Хэби», и клянусь, я разговаривала со стариками, которые его видели!  
  
— Я знаю, кто может сделать тебе отличный эскиз для тату!  
  
Луссурия. И пусть только попробует отказать. У самого Леви рисунки выходили грубоватыми. Их не наколешь на нежную кожу Го-чан.  
  
— Забей. Мне нельзя её делать. В Японии не пускают в онсен, если ты с тату, решат, что якудза. Не то чтобы сильно ошибутся, но не могу же я бросить босса!.. — Го-чан осеклась, зло встряхнула волосами и поднялась. Леви поймал её за запястье.  
  
— Я догадался.  
  
— О чём?  
  
— Что ты шпионишь не ради друга, а ради босса. Кто это была, его любовница? Секретарша? Она сливала информацию о нём Орландо. Ясно же, что кто-то важный, если сам сынок Беччио пришёл на встречу.  
  
— Учительница ита… иностранного языка, — нехотя ответила Го-чан и настороженно покосилась на Леви, покусывая нижнюю губу. Леви хотелось ещё раз её поцеловать. И не только поцеловать.  
  
— Если не хочешь рассказывать…  
  
— Мне она сразу не понравилась, — вскинулась Го-чан, сжимая кулаки. — Слишком уж навязчиво пыталась влезть к Де… боссу в доверие. Улыбалась, хвалила… нет, босс лучший, ему всё это выучить — раз плюнуть! И вообще, боссу нужны не какие-то, — она сделала презрительный жест рукой, — вертихвостки, а кто-то более надёжный.   
  
— Например ты? — на полном серьёзе спросил Леви.  
  
— Ну… — засмущалась Го-ан, и кончики её ушей покраснели. Она помотала головой и воскликнула: — А как он дерётся! — распалилась так, что начала жестикулировать. Леви даже кольнула зависть, такой ажиотаж вызывал этот босс у его Го-чан. Но в то же время он её понимал. — А какие обманные тактики придумывает! Все считают, что он бежит, а он р-раз! И всех уделывает! И он меня в Семью принял, когда никто не хотел.  
  
Весь этот восторг был Леви знаком. Правда, он не представлял, как можно не хотеть принять в свои ряды очаровательную Го-чан. Смелую, сильную, отчаянную, такую одновременно хрупкую и стеснительную. Этому боссу с ней повезло. Хороший, видимо. Леви знал, что его босс — Занзас — лучший, и не ревновал, наоборот, испытывал смутную симпатию к начальнику Го-чан. И тут вдруг захлестнуло едкой горечью, так, что заломило в грудине. Он спросил быстрее, чем подумал:  
  
— Ты его любишь?  
  
— Конечно, люблю! И уважаю! Это же мой босс!  
  
— Нет. Не так. А как женщина — мужчину.  
  
Как я — тебя.  
  
Леви нервно облизал губы. Сердце колотилось отбойным молотком. Или это от потери крови?  
  
— Да ты что! — возмутилась Го-чан, брови сошлись на переносице, ровные, тонкие. — Это то же самое, что хотеть Мадонну! Или Иисуса! К тому же боссу нравятся девочки, — как само собой разумеющееся заявила Го-чан.  
  
— Ты тоже девочка, — удивился Леви и попытался сесть. Тело терзала боль, похожая на зубную. Хотелось взвыть, но Леви только поморщился и тихо застонал.  
  
— Лежи, дурак, — бросилась к нему Го-чан, раздражённо шипя, но подушку, жесткую диванную, под спину запихнула. Леви отдышался и вопросительно глянул.   
  
— Ну такие девушки, маленькие, нежные, весёлые, — смущённо забормотала Го-чан, нервно поправляя широкий пояс юбки, а Леви вдруг понял, что она порвала её, чтобы перевязать ему бок.   
  
— Го-чан, ты нежная, и весёлая, и…  
  
— Нет! Стоп! Слушай, так нельзя! Я должна сказать тебе правду!  
  
Не успел Леви напрячься, как в дверь постучали. Два раза, один, три раза. Явно условный шифр. Леви и Го-чан переглянулись.  
  
— Это подмога. Врач. Он поставит тебя на ноги.  
  
— А вдруг?..  
  
— Я могу о себе позаботиться, — отрезала Го-чан и недобро усмехнулась. Но Леви на всякий случай сунул руку в карман брюк. Сможет ли он зажечь кольцо и вызвать Ливию?  
  
Она и Го-чан были похожи. Одинаково хрупкие и сильные.  
  
Послышался щелчок замка, а за ним слащавый голос:  
  
— Эй, красавица, это тебя нужно вылечить?.. — и тут же раздражённый, — тьфу, это ты! Ну и видок! Я же тебя чуть не поцеловал! Мерзость какая!  
  
— Заткнись! Больной там.  
  
— Но ты же знаешь, я не лечу мужчин!  
  
— Не вылечишь, я скажу сестре, что ты спас Ромео и тот скрылся в Южной Америке.  
  
— Какая же ты жестокая и коварная! — с горечью и язвительностью произнёс… врач?  
  
А потом на пороге появился он.  
  
Трайден Шамал.  
  
В прошлом киллер, которого приглашали в Варию. И который отказался.  
  
— Оу, — сказал Шамал, глядя на Леви, и потёр щетинистый подбородок. — Ты ещё скажи, что мне пулю из него придётся вытаскивать.  
  
— Вытащишь, — с вызовом заявила Го-чан, зло вскинув подбородок. Красивая, злая девочка… Его. Обязательно будет его.  
  
— Но я…  
  
— Плюс я организую тебе свидание, — сквозь зубы процедила Го-чан, складывая руки на груди.  
  
— Я могу вызвать своих. Надо было сразу им позвонить. Го-чан, спасибо, но не нужно таких жертв.  
  
«Наверняка она имела в виду, что пойдёт с этим типом на свидание!» — ужаснулся Леви. И тут же рациональная его часть спросила: откуда Го-чан знает Шамала? И даже смеет им так ловко вертеть? Конечно, он знаком со многими Семьями, но… слишком много совпадений!  
  
— Го-чан? Серьёзно? Он не в курсе?  
  
— Нет, не было случая сказать, — как-то слишком быстро отрезала Го-чан. — Одежду и сигареты принёс?  
  
— На вас обоих, — тут Леви заметил, что рядом с Шамалом стоит большой бумажный пакет. Го-чан схватила его и понеслась в ванную комнату.  
  
— Ориентировки на блондинку в розовой юбке и бугая с тату разосланы всем людям Беччио. Тело Франчески не было найдено, Орландо зацепило взрывом, но гад живуч, как таракан. И всем нужна папка.  
  
— Папка у меня! — прокричала Го-чан. Точно, папка же была у Леви. Наверное, Го-чан её забрала, когда перевязывала его.  
  
— Мой телефон, где он?  
  
— Разбился, когда выпал из кармана, пока я тебя тащила!  
  
Леви выругался. Придётся по зашифрованному каналу звонить с телефона администратора. Или попросить у Шамала? Нет, не надо, чтобы тот знал номер. Леви ойкнул. Два комара, нет, москита, сели на него и укусили.  
  
— Сейчас должно полегчать. А теперь иди попрощайся с нашей милой Го-чан. После того, как отойдёшь от наркоза, ты её не увидишь.  
  
— Как не увижу? Почему? Го-чан? Го-чан!  
  
Боль и вправду притупилась, но мышцы в месте укуса слегка одеревенели. Тело стало лёгким и послушным. Леви подскочил, бросился к ванной — нехорошее предчувствие сдавило желудок множеством догадок. Он распахнул дверь и застыл.   
  
На полу горкой валялась одежда: юбка, корсет, чулки, а перед унитазом стояла Го-чан.  
  
Растрёпанные, чуть вьющиеся волосы торчком, худая спина с лёгким рельефом мышц — очень красиво, — ямочки на пояснице, Леви это любил и одобрял, как и небольшую круглую задницу, чтобы можно было почти целиком накрыть её ладонями. Полоска белых трусов перечерчивала узкие, слишком узкие бёдра. Худые жилистые ноги пошли мурашками, а пальцы на костлявых ступнях поджимались…  
  
Го-чан обернулась, ухмыляясь с зажатой в зубах сигаретой, и смущённо произнесла:  
  
— Привет.  
  
О фаянс ударила струя, и Леви понял, что Го-чан отливает.  
  
И ещё что…  
  
…Блядь, как не девочка?!  
  
А потом подействовал наркоз.  
  
***  
Старик Девятый устроил вечеринку в усадьбе. Очередная демонстрация силы и сплочённости Семьи. Поэтому Варию тоже позвали. Весь офицерский состав, а не только босса и Сквало, как обычно бывало. И Леви, стиснув зубы, пошёл. Там должен был присутствовать и японский отпрыск Примо со своими хранителями. А значит, и грёбанный Гокудера Хаято. Го-чан. Его самый страшный облом, фиаско, поражение. Ещё никогда Леви не чувствовал себя настолько… униженным? Оскорблённым? Расстроенным и обманутым!  
  
Его идеальная девушка мало того, что оказалась парнем, так ещё и правой рукой Савады Цунаёши, отобравшего законное место Десятого у его босса. Что из этого задевало гордость больше, он не знал. О его позоре никто не ведал, хотя некоторые и допытывались, что за блондинку в розовой юбке он подцепил. Леви мужественно отмалчивался. Дураки не догадаются, умные не спросят. Впрочем, те, кому надо, по одному динамиту, использованному в кафе, наверняка поняли, кто это был. Поэтому Леви гонял свой отряд пуще прежнего, ходил в тир и в тренировочный зал, расхреначивал цели вдрызг, даже уделал Луссурию в спарринге, впервые! Но ничего не радовало. По ночам снились серебряные косы, мягко шуршащая юбка, чуть полноватые губы и острые коленки в белых чулках. Рука в кольцах скользила по татуировке, оставляя покалывающее тепло от нескольких видов пламени, а они с Го-чан курили одну сигарету на двоих. Дрочить на это Леви себе запретил. Было противно.  
  
Огромный приёмный зал вонгольской усадьбы позволял долгое время не сталкиваться с нежелательными людьми. Достаточно держаться позади босса. Но взгляд то и дело натыкался на Гокудеру Хаято, затянутого в пиджак и красную рубашку, цвета проклятых лент и шарфа, улыбающегося своему боссу так, как Го-чан не улыбалась Леви никогда. Ещё и руки в тех же самых кольцах, отражавших свет люстр. Красивый. И девка из него красивая. Вот же чума. Ведь Леви не привлекали парни, он как-то пробовал из любопытства, не понравилось. Закрадывалась мерзкая мыслишка, что с Го-чан, тьфу ты, Гокудерой Хаято, всё могло быть иначе, и тут же на Леви накатывала привычная угрюмая ярость. Враг его босса — его враг! И его обманули и использовали! На этом моменте Леви впивался ногтями в ладони и тихо рычал. Луссурия и Сквало посматривали на него с опаской, но молчали. И правильно делали. Хоть один намёк! И он за себя не ручается.  
  
А потом, когда Леви возвращался из сортира, его подловил японский недоносок Савада и смущённо, но искренне улыбаясь, протянул руку.  
  
— Спасибо, синьор Леви. Вы, я знаю, участвовали в разоблачении сына Беччио и, самое главное, помогли Гокудере, прикрыли его от пуль. Я вам обязан. Обращайтесь в любое время, я всегда к вашим услугам.  
  
И в глаза заглядывал своими, огромными, пронизывающими насквозь, как рентген, нет, как молитва от падре в церкви.  
  
Леви так растерялся и смутился, что пожал маленькую, но сильную ладонь с цепкими пальцами. Предательски мелькнуло в голове: «А босс никогда не благодарил и не хвалил». И тут же разозлился на себя: «Размяк тут, как сопливый щенок, идиот!» — и отдёрнул руку. Буркнул сухое «не за что» как можно неприветливее и пошёл себе дальше, специально задев плечом Саваду. Тот нахмурился, затем усмехнулся и покачал головой так понимающе, что стало тошно.  
  
Леви вышел на балкон, подышать свежим воздухом, проветрить голову. Его терзали противоречивые чувства. Раньше мир был прост и понятен, а теперь… Дьявол и Мадонна!  
  
— Леви.  
  
На балконе появился сам Гокудера Хаято. Охватила досада, но в тоже время невольно он улавливал в стоящем перед ним человеке черты Го-чан: изгиб чуть полноватых губ, прищур глаз, осанка, немного нервные движения рук.  
  
— Чего тебе? — грубо спросил Леви, отводя взгляд.  
  
— Я знаю, ты зол. Но ты сам решил мне помогать и… и мы квиты, — с вызовом закончил Хаято.  
  
— Квиты?  
  
— Ты пытался убить Ламбо!  
  
— Кого? Мелкую тупую корову? Так это была месть?!  
  
— Не называй его так! Хотя он и правда тупая корова… но это не была месть! Я вообще ни о чём таком не думал, просто… просто решил, уже потом, что это неспроста так всё произошло. Ну и… я прощаю тебе Ламбо.  
  
От такого нахальства у Леви потемнело в глазах.  
  
— Засунь своё мнение!..  
  
— И не подумаю! И вообще! Хорошо же мы справились, да?  
  
Хаято знакомо ухмыльнулся. Он умел огорошивать не хуже своего босса. Леви нахмурился, старательно дыша. Ладонь всё ещё помнила рукопожатие, тёплые спокойствие и уверенность, которые дарило прикосновение. И взгляд этот невыносимый. Плохой человек не может так ощущаться. И правая рука такого босса должна быть под стать: сильная и надёжная. Леви задался вопросом, как бы он поступил на месте Хаято? Ответ был неутешительным. Так же… Использовал бы в своих целях. Это мафия, а не пансион благородных девиц. Да и, по большому счёту, Гокудера ничего такого не сделал, только немного подыграл, а всё, что Леви надумал себе о Го-чан — только его инициатива. Захотелось сплюнуть.  
  
Нехотя… очень нехотя он признал: у него и Гокудеры Хаято было нечто общее.  
  
— Ты это пришёл сообщить?   
  
— Я хотел спросить, — спокойно и серьёзно произнёс Хаято, — ты и вправду можешь достать хороший эскиз цучиноко? Я решился.   
  
Леви вновь растерялся, как тогда, с Савадой. Послать? Хотелось, очень, но что-то мешало.  
  
— И что мне за это будет? — пророкотал Леви.   
  
— А что ты хочешь? — Хаято моментально насторожился.  
  
— Ещё раз увидеть Го-чан?— Леви не смог бы точно ответить, ёрничает он, берёт на слабо или правда хочет видеть ту, что сделала ему так больно.  
  
Хаято покраснел.  
  
— Ты поэтому сбрил усы?  
  
Леви неосознанно дотронулся пальцами до лица. Усы он и правда сбрил, но причина…  
  
— Ещё чего.  
  
— В любом случае, хорошо. Го-чан скоро пойдёт на новое дело… — и многозначительно замолчал.  
  
Вот же задница!  
  
— Кто тебя на такое вообще надоумил? — Хаято не был похож на трансвестита, пидора или ещё кого-то, кто получал от этих переодеваний удовольствие или испытывал нужду.  
  
— Реборн. Он часто переодевался, когда был аркобалено, почти ни одно задание без того не проходило. Я решил взять с него пример. А помогала мне маскироваться сестра, Бьянки.  
  
Вот почему всплывал образ скорпиона. Леви довольно неплохо запоминал запахи, и с Бьянки ему приходилось сталкиваться.  
  
— Гокудера! — позвал мальчишка Дождя, любимчик Сквало. Хаято крикнул: «Иду!» — и покосился на Леви, залезая в карман и вытаскивая пачку сигарет.  
  
— Ну, пока, что ли…  
  
— Угу.  
  
В груди поселилось странное чувство. Кажется, ему хотелось узнать Гокудеру Хаято лучше. Позвать его, что ли, на озеро Комо, половить легендарное чудовище Lariosauro? Или в Альпы за Татцельвурмом, не что-то там, а дракон. Наверняка заинтересует, если уж цучиноко по душе. Вариантов, как они выглядели, было несколько, как и очевидцев, ловивших этих чудищ, так что поиски обещали быть весёлыми. А девушку уж как-нибудь он себе найдёт.  
  
***  
  
Через неделю на номер Леви пришло сообщение. «Го-чан будет завтра на площади Пьяцца Венеция в 12.00».  
  
Леви подумал и написал всего одно слово.  
  
«Вылетаю».  
  
Вот и повод обсудить мифических чудищ и план их поимки.


End file.
